


Blood, Knives, and Scars

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Mirror Universe, flips between universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Most are terrified by the work that the good Doctor does. You see it as art. You too are a Doctor aboard the ISS Enterprise and you and Dr. McCoy are particularly close; as in you are each other’s favorite plaything. You both marked your property in Medical school and if anyone dares to touch what is not theirs, they pay.





	Blood, Knives, and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Tumblr, but since it is EXPLICIT, this will probably get deleted from there.
> 
> Also (since not an archive warning) mentions of blood and SEX

Classical music filled the air aboard the ISS Enterprise. Bones was at it again. An Ensign from engineering had fallen and hadn’t been expected to survive. When Bones had gotten tired of treating him, he had decided to test the limits that a human could handle when the pain was involved. Fur Elise was accompanied by the lovely screams of the Ensign at the end of his life.

You knew it was best to stay out of the MedBay when Bones was playing. You were in your quarters looking in the mirror. He had always left your face alone, but your back was a patchwork of scars; along your shoulders “McCoy” was cut deep, leaving bold scars when it healed. He had done it in med school as payback. (Y/L/N) was carved into his back the day you started practicing scalpel techniques. 

That was years ago, and now there wasn’t a spot on your back that he hadn’t marked up so beautifully. The music stopped, as did the screams, so you made your way down to the MedBay. Bones was covering up the Ensign’s body, muttering about weakness.

You grabbed a scalpel out of the supply drawer and walked over to Bones. You dragged it along the exposed skin just enough to draw little rivulets of blood. He let out a low growl before grabbing your wrist and dragging you to his office.

Nothing Bones does is ever gentle. When you entered his office. He slammed you against the wall and his hand was at your throat with enough pressure to draw tears. You were living. As much as he was in charge, you still had your way with him.

“It isn’t fair!” You pouted, still pinned in your spot.

“What isn’t fair exactly?” Anyone who doesn’t know him would be terrified by his appearance. He is missing an eye and a jagged scar ran through once was. He was even more terrifying when he was feeling dangerous; like now. He could so easily crush your windpipe or snap your neck. You knew he wouldn’t; your death wouldn’t serve him or benefit him in any way. You were safe.

“My back is covered so beautifully, but you have so much empty space on yours, and I am feeling very artistic today.” It always benefitted you to play meek. It made him feel more powerful and that was when he was the most generous.

He let you down slowly. Stalking away in a way that can only be described as predatory. Even with his shirt still on, you could see the muscles of his back ripple with every movement.

He walked over to the couch that was covered in blood stains; equal parts your and his. You still had the scalpel from earlier and even the mere sight of it was made you excited. When he reached the couch, he turned to you and gave you the come-hither finger. You walked over, twirling the blade in your hand. He pulled his shirt over revealing his own patchwork of scars.

“Do you think this will scar, Lee? I really hope not.”

“For a doctor, I am surprised the sight of blood bothers you?”

“For a doctor in Starfleet, I am surprised you have a fear of dying in something that flies…”

“That just isn’t fair, Darlin’.”

“What isn’t fair, exactly?”

“You are really sneaky, you know that.”

“I know. Hey, how is that Ensign from engineering? The one that fell.”

“He will be just fine…”

“We have some time to kill, wanna go to your office?”

“Jim insists that I need a new couch. He refuses to sit on the one that’s in there right now.”

“Well, I like it. It reminds me of med school.”

Even though his shirt, you could see his muscles and broad shoulders; the uniforms just don’t do him justice. Though he would say the same about your uniform, though he will always insist that the dress uniform does your legs a kindness and him a disadvantage. He can never focus when you wear your dress uniform in the MedBay. When he ignores you though, all bets are off. Today was such a day.

With each movement of the blade, fresh blood dripped on to the couch. After a while, everything was slick with blood and you discarded the blade and what was left of your clothes. You were a tangle of limbs covered in blood and sweat. 

Love was not a concept that you and yours were accustomed to, but you needed Bones. He owned you and you owned him. 

An hour after slipping away, Jim came looking for you and Leonard. He didn’t knock, but he quickly wished he had. Curled up asleep on the couch, naked as the day they were born, were his CMO and ACMO. That was more Bones than he ever wanted to see. 

He slammed the door and asked for a progress report on the Ensign. Bones scurried to get dressed and you just watched his hot ass as he moved. Jim and Leonard were embarrassed enough for the lot of you. After all, it wasn’t like the two of you were a secret.

When Bones was done, the two of you headed to his private shower and washed up. You stitched up the particularly deep cuts but made sure that they would absolutely scar.


End file.
